Voice of an Angel
by SoundlessWind
Summary: AU. Lucy is considered mute by the students and teachers in Fairy Academy since she refused to talk or sing. No one ever heard her utter a word before so many tried to bully her since they know she can't report to the principal. So what if the most popular guy, Natsu, unexpectedly heard her sing in the Music Room? And what is the reason for Lucy to hide her voice?
1. Chapter 1

**Voice of an Angel**

A blonde haired teen had her eyes fixed on the ground as she strolled along the hallway, avoiding unnecessary eye contact as possible. She knew everywhere she go, her classmates would whisper insults behind her back. As always, she never let it affect her since she knows herself best and not one thing they said is true. She isn't mute, she just refused to talk. But of course they wouldn't know that, would they?

Lucy saw some of the girls extend their foot in front of her. She pretended she didn't see it and let herself trip. Laughter and chuckles escaped the lips of those who saw her pathetically fall in to her knees with her books scattered around her. She scrambled back to her feet and immediately gathered her books. She knew no one would bother to help a _mute_ and _stupid_ girl.

The blonde girl can't helped but inwardly rolled her eyes, pondering on how her classmates can still considered her stupid even though she managed to rank first in her batch in terms of academics. She has the faintest clue on why though. It must be because she can't speak. She just sighed at how stupid they are.

When she finally gathered most of her books, she stood up and began to walk again, as if nothing happened. She seriously don't mind this kind of bullying, must be because she's kind of used to it but not only that she must have considered this much more better than being manipulated and played at by the male population.

She has lots of experience with them. And each and every one of them had acted the same towards her. Even though she put all of her trust and love to them, they still manage to mercilessly take advantage of it.

Many only wanted her for fame, money, looks and brains. She knew that not one really loved her for her entire being. They only like her for what she have, not her herself.

Since she is the sole heir of Heartfilia Company, many had wanted her for her fame and money. So when she had naively thought that she had finally found the prince charming she is looking for, she fall madly heels in love with him. She thought that he is completely different from those greedy hungry money men, since her ex-boyfriend never had talked or cared that much about money and he says he really love her for who she is but oh how wrong she was. He was really after her money all along!

She manages to discover that fact when she overheard him talking to someone on his phone. Lucy could remember every cruel, bitter word he said at that time,

_"Dude! I completely have already completely wrap her around my finger! Getting all of her money will be sooner that we thought!"_

After knowing that harsh truth, she immediately went to her over-protective father and told him what happened. She cried in his muscular shoulders in deep sorrow that whole night. Never had she expected that she will be fooled and played around with just like that by a man.

After that incident, her trusts on men decreased a little.

It's a different story with her father though. She really loved him very much at the bottom of her heart despite him being strict and overprotective most of the time. But she knew that he only does it since he loved and cared for her that much and only wants the best for her daughter.

The second boyfriend Lucy have was quite different yet at the same time the same with her first boyfriend. The difference is that guy didn't seek her for her money but instead lusts over her hot curvaceous body. So they are quite the same in a way, both of them are quite greedy. Maybe the only reason she accepted that kind of rotten guy is that she stupidly thought that somehow their relationship could work out and maybe she can manage to change his ugly personality a bit.

But soon, her boyfriend got too far and had almost forced himself on her. Fortunately for the blonde, her dad ordered one of his men to stalk her that time so when they saw what her boyfriend is about to do they immediately sprang to action. After beating the crap out her boyfriend by her father's men, he was immediately sent to jail for attempt of harassing a young fine lady but then she learned that he was immediately bailed out two hours later.

Lucy forgot the fact that her boyfriend was some heir of a big successful company and that they can just pay the police some huge amount of money to bail their son out and probably hide this from the media too so that their son's unforgivable actions won't ruin their reputation.

Her third boyfriend was the worst of all them all. Just by recalling her experience with him can make her blood boil. He was the sole reason on why she have to hide her voice. He was the one who completely shatter her fragile heart.

_'There's no use on thinking about the past now, it's all done. Nothing will change.'_ Lucy shook her head as she try to forget all those horrible bitter memories with her ex-boyfriends. Even though they are the sole reason for her distaste in men, they also were the one who helped her opened her eyes that fairy tales don't happen in real life like what happened in the movies she saw often when she was young.

The blonde haired girl continue to walk with her head down low, making the bangs that frame her face hide her expression. She then heard continuous stomping from behind her. She looked up and stared at the scene before her. She could see a lot of girls running and gathering at a certain someone.

She squinted her eyes from afar trying to get a clearer view of the person that's in the middle of that crowd. She could somehow make out a person with pink hair. But she still doesn't know whether it's a girl or a boy.

_'Probably, it's a girl. There's no way it's a boy..' _Lucy thought as she rolled her eyes,_ 'I mean, who on earth woul-'_

She stopped suddenly, as her honey brown eyes meet with deep pool of onyx orbs. She could clearly see the smirked that went to his lips as he met eyes with her and she could just stare, wide eyes at him.

_'..would fit a guy with pink hair._'

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Voice of an Angel**

The pink haired teen named, Natsu smirked as he saw a pretty blonde haired girl stared at him with wide eyes_. _He was waiting for her to swoon and drool over him like all the other girls and he knew that this one is not that different from the others. He could already conclude that just by seeing her reaction. No one had ever rejected him and probably no one will. After all, he is Natsu Dragneel, the owner of the largest company next to the Heartfilia Company.

It's not like he's bragging or anything, but all he's saying right now is the truth. Never had he experience a heart break or anything in his entire life so probably that's the cause for his large ego and his arrogance. But not that it matter to him though, even if he does stupid things or even if he is cold person, whatever he do girls will always continue follow and flock around him.

Natsu didn't even cast a glance at those girls that surrounds him and instead made his way towards Lucy. Before he wouldn't be the one to make the first move, but it's a nice change once in a while. Let this be his experiment. He'd like to know what kind of reaction she will make since she wasn't one of those girls who pushed themselves against his body and instead looked at him from far away. Will she blush bright red or will she faint at seeing his good looks? He can't wait to see it.

He sends his most charming smile at Lucy. He knew just his beautiful smile will do the work since he had tried it many times and never had it failed him. It had always managed to enchant the girls. He waited for a while, waiting for the usual squeals and girly screams he got from the girls.

Seconds passed but still nothing.

He dropped his smile and look at the blonde in front of him. And he just can't help but gawk at her dumbfounded. She was not staring at his handsome face but to his pink hair as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

A smirked crept to Natsu's lips; yes now this girl had piqued his interest.

* * *

Lucy stared admirably at the unusual pink hair. There's something in it that makes it her drawn in to it. Maybe it must have been because her pink was her favorite color when she was still a child but still it looks so cute! She squealed inside her head and fought the urge to ruffle his hair. She bet it must have been taken care of properly to be able to stay that shiny and alluring.

She snapped out her trance like state and blushed furiously in embarrassment as she noticed the crowd behind the guy in front of her. _'E-Everybody's staring a-at u-us!' _The blonde thought as her blush worsen when all of a sudden, the pink haired boy closed the distance between them. Their face almost only inches apart.

The blonde beauty looked down and tried to shuffle back, wanting her personal space. But her back hit the lockers and to make her situation even worse the pink haired guy had put his arm at the side of her head, making her plan to escape more difficult. She stared at the ground, blush still present in her cheeks as she felt the guy's stare bore at her.

Lucy flinched when she suddenly felt a hand touched her chin and gently tilted it upwards, forcing her to meet the eyes of the pink haired guy again. Natsu leaned more closely before giving her a toothy big grin.

"You're cute. What's your name?" Natsu whispered in a sexy husky voice, making Lucy's face turned into deep shades of red and making her heart throb nonstop.

It's not because she is in the stage of falling in love with him, it's more of like she's so uncomfortable and embarrassed with the stares she's receiving and what more is the she could see in the corner of her eyes that girls are practically drilling holes in her body!

She knows, something bad will happened to her if this guy didn't move from his position any minute now. She have once heard about the rumors about a certain guy and as what the girls call it Mr. Perfect finally decided to come back in school after his vacation in Spain, maybe this is him? And if that's him, then there's the chance that his fan girls will lashed out their jealousy to her behind his back for taking away the attention of_ their_ hot idol.

Sweat began to build from Lucy's forhead, as she looked at her side, trying to thing of an escape from her dire situation. Being bullied is quite hard enough but to have a group of angry and jealous girls lashed out their wrath to her? No thanks.

Natsu frowned as he noticed the pretty girl in front of him averted her eyes. He is there in front of her and yet she has the courage to look at others? And why isn't she not answering his question yet?

Lucy began to panicked as she noticed the frown etched in this Mr. Perfect's face. _'H-he's not going to do something r-rash is he?'_

"She's not going to answer your question, Natsu" A voice interrupted them making Lucy and Natsu snapped their attention towards the source of the voice. They both look at her and noticed that she was one of those girls who are in the crowd.

A puzzled look passed by the pink haired teen, "Eh? Why not?"

"She can't talk. She's mute." The brunette girl said with a hint of distaste at the edge of her voice.

* * *

Author's Note: I know Lucy and Natsu seemed OOC but they'll change as the story progress. They are brought up by a different environment so that's the reason for their attitude / personality change. But don't worry as Lucy and Natsu seemed to get more closer, they will resumed to there original character.

Anyways, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Voice of an Angel**

Lucy stared at Natsu expectantly, waiting for what kind of reaction he will make. She can be sure that he'll also turned away in disgust and walked away like those who tried to asked her out only to find that she's mute. She didn't necessarily cared though, it was very fine with her. She knew that she have absolutely no luck in men and even if she tries a million of times she'll only end up with a broken heart.

She waited patiently in the deafening silence, until she heard a chuckle escape the lips of the guy beside her which turned in to a full blown laughter. She turned her head towards him, bewilderment evident on her face.

_'W-Why is he laughing?' _Lucy thought as she tried to comprehend this guy's source of merriment. _'It couldn't be because of me. I-I mean, what's so funny in discovering a mute girl?' _She paused then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _'...Wait.. Don't tell this guy actually crazy?'  
_

"You're more interesting than I thought!" Natsu said as wiped the imaginary tear in his eyes then he loudly exclaimed without hesitation, "I like you!"

After that bold announcement from the salmon-haired teen, Lucy widened her eyes in surprise. It wasn't in her calculation that this new guy would be strange and weird. _'B-but to say he l-likes me even though he knows I-I'm mute is quite..' _The blonde maiden's eyes soften as she smile and a red tint noticeable in her cheeks, _'A wonderful feeling..'_

Lucy suddenly put her hands in her flushed face then shook her head, '_N-No! You must not think that way, Lucy! H-he could also be one of those manipulated rotten bastards!' _With that thought in mind, the blonde placed her hands down on her sides and looked up only to see the pink haired guy stare at her in curiosity. Lucy only smiled at him beautifully and began to turn around, walking away from him.

But Natsu have no intention of letting her go away from him without knowing anything about her, so he unthinkingly grabbed her shoulders. Realizing what he did, his face reddened. _'W-Why did I-I grabbed her?' _

Lucy turned around and raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of head and looked down in embarrassment, "W-what's your name?" He raised his head and noticed that the pretty blonde in front of him is only staring at him with her big caramel brown eyes, "Oh right! You can't spe-"

The blonde didn't let him finished on what he's saying and suddenly grabbed Natsu's wrist, he only stared at her in interest, wondering what she will do with his hand. She flipped Natsu's left hand, making his palm facing her. She raised her right hand, and using her index finger she wrote her name in his palm.

_'Lucy, huh?' _A small smile went to his lips, _'What a beautiful name..'_

* * *

The pretty blonde mute girl keep on walking, staring at the ground as if nothing happened but it's becoming harder every second since each step she make she can feel those heated glares sent in to her way by those girls. Rumors about her and Natsu spread like wild fire. All of them curious on what kind of affiliation she have with their Natsu-sama and what kind of trickery did she do to gain his attention.

Now she regretted even more telling him about her name, what if he continues pestering her? Then that will anger her fan girls even more. Lucy sighed and massaged her temples, _'How did I get in to this kind of situation again?'_

She raised her head just in time to bump in to someone, making her fall down unto the cold, hard with a large thud. Fits of giggles could be heard from those who saw her and she could hear them whisper, 'clumsy' and 'that's what you get from flirting with Natsu-sama'.

She ignored them, and focused on the person she bumped in to. It's a guy with spiky orange hair. She waited for him to yell at her, reprimanding her to watch where she's going but she was taken aback when he let out his hand for her to grab. She hesitantly takes his hands.

As she stood up, she dusted her skirt and smiled at him in appreciation, quite happy that at least there's someone who would bother to help someone like her. She observed him from head to toe, she knows she had seen him somewhere but can't place her finger on it.

_'Oh, right! He's Loke, one of the most—'Lucy_ stopped and can't helped but widened her eyes, _'..popular guy in school.'_

Depression aura instantly loomed over the blonde's figure. What is it that she managed to meet all these popular guys today? She knows some fan girls will be more than happy to get their attention but she's not like them. She'd rather bullied and made fun off as long as she manage to have a peaceful, boyfriend-free until she graduated from this elite school.

* * *

Loke felt his heart skipped a beat as he saw this angel in front of him smile genuinely at him. He may be considered the top most playboy in the whole school that dates girls simultaneously, but this is the first time he ever felt this way. Maybe it's because of that beautiful smile of hers. It's so charming. It's totally completely different from the flirtatious, seductive smile he receives from girlfriends.

"Princess.." He murmured as he suddenly grasp the blonde's soft white hand.

Lucy just stood there frozen. It's not his action that made her stupefied, but the way he address her. 'Princess'. Only those who knows her affiliation with the Heartfilia company called her that since it's their nickname for her. And here in school she doesn't go with her last real name, Heartfilia. _'D-Don't tell me this guy recognize me?' _She snapped out of her trance and jerked her hand from his touch, making Loke look at her in baffled. She ignored him, and walked away from him.

But the orange haired teen easily catches up to her pace, and tried to grab her attention, "W-Wait!"

She pretended she didn't hear and walked faster, but Loke had no intention of letting her go, so ran in front of her. Blocking her way.

"Please! J-Just hear me out!" Loke desperately begged, making Lucy stare at him in pity. How could she reject that face he's making? Maybe she should just give him a chance to explain himself, and there's the possibility that he really doesn't know her. And he could have just suddenly came up with that kind of nickname.

_'But seriously? To nicknamed me Princess at first sight?'  
_

Noticing that he had finally made her look at him, he inhaled deeply and stare at her deep brown orbs before suddenly kneeling.

"Please go out with me!"

* * *

Author's note: Is it so fast-paced? I'm so sorry. Anyways, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Voice of an Angel**

"Please go out with me!"

Lucy stared dumbfounded at the spiky orange haired guy in front of her. She really can't believe that there is someone in this school that would immediately asked someone out especially her out of all students in this school. And she only bumped in to him, how can that make him like her? As far as she can remember, one should be angry at her when she bumped in to someone.

_'Is this school full of weirdos?'_ _  
_

First is that Mr. Perfect guy, she only met him today and yet he proclaims that he likes her despite her being mute. And now this orange guy, she had only bumped in to him now he's asking her to go out with him. Are all the boys today like this? Are they so desperate to have a girlfriend that they would even stoop so low for a mute and stupid girl like her?

She tried to open her mouth, but it was instantly covered with the index finger of the orange haired guy in front of her. "Shh..Don't worry, Princess.." he whispered in a husky voice and with his another hand, he put a blonde hair strand behind her ears "I'll give you some time to think about it." And with that he stood up and walked away from her but not before giving her a last wink.

* * *

The blonde hair maiden reached her classroom without further delay except for those fan girls who continue to pester her by sending death glares towards her way. It's a good thing that they still haven't approached and made their move on her but she can feel it. Sooner or later those fan girls will come to her oozing with wrath and jealousy if Natsu continues befriending her.

Lucy sat at her usual place near the window with an empty chair beside her. No one sat there since they believed that if they sit next to her they would catch her stupidity and that they too could also be victims of bullying. So up to now, no one had the courage to talk or befriend her, that's one of the reasons she ended up all alone in this elite school.

She looked at her left, she could clearly see the white puffy clouds floating in the endless blue sky. She sighed, and cupped her face with her right arm. She just wished she was like those clouds. Just floating there up in the sky without worries.

"Attention everyone!" shouted their home room teacher, "We have a new student! But I'm sure every one of you already know or at least had met him before. "

_'I-It can't be-'_ The busty teen snapped her head towards the front, her eyes completely wide as saucers. She could see at the corner of her eyes that some teens be it a girl or a boy had already started to squeal in excitement. Her heart began to pound so hard that she fear it may be heard by others. She bit her lip hard enough to draw out blood. _'D-Dont tell me, it's h-' _

"You may now come in," said the teacher as he urged the student behind the door to come inside.

Her eyes darted to the door which had started to open slowly as if tormenting her. The cheers of her classmates went louder and wild as the door slightly revealed on who the person was. Lucy knows that it was indeed _him_ but she just refused to believe it. There is no way in hell she will accept the fact that _he_ is in her class. Well, it's not like she loathes him. After all, he still hadn't done anything wrong but still, he can cause her life to be utterly miserable. She looked away and covered her face with her hands, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her.

"Nice to see you again everyone, I don't think I should introduce, since every one of you already knows me but.." The new student grinned and looked at all of them. Some faces where familiar and some where not but nevermind that he didn't make this special arrangements just to be with his friends. But instead, to come here to find a certain _blonde_ chick. "..What the heck, I feel like introducing today so why not. "

He looked at the last row, and smirked. There she is. The first maiden that had caught his attention and interest. He started to walk towards her.

And everybody just stared wondering why. Why is he approaching that _mute_ and _stupid_ girl? Could the rumours be true that she has somehow affiliated with their idol? Some fan girls started gritting their teeth and clenching their fist, long sharp nails digging in to their palm.

The salmon haired boy ignored the stares and continue to walk until he's in front of her desk. He could see her visibly shaking with her hands covering her face. He knows that she isn't trembling because she's scared, but it's because she's trying her best so that he wouldn't notice her. But then again, how can _he_ of all people, forget the face, hair and body of the person who had piqued his interest?

He slammed his palm in to her desk, surprising everyone and making the blonde girl flinch. She peaked between her hands and she could see the smirk on his face just got wider. She gulped down the lump on her throat and she could feel herself sweating bullets.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and I am now your classmate, let's get along." he leaned in and whispered to her ear. Lucy just sit there stupefied not knowing what to do but when she felt a _something_ glide within her ears, she instantly pushed him away. She could feel the heat going up to her face and adding the big sexy smile on his face, she could feel herself blushing even more furiously.

Natsu, with his smirk still plastered on his face, ruffled the hair of the blonde. Then sitting next to the chair beside her, he whispered. "Let's have lots of fun this school year.."

With all the things happening around her, Lucy could only think of what thing, '_Damn my life.'_

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I am really busy with school and homework. By the way, can you give some suggestions about Lucy's last name? Remember that she didn't go with her last name 'Heartfilia'. I can't think of any last name so please help me! I would appreciate it. THANKS!

Anyways, thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Voice of an Angel **

A vein popped in to Lucy's forehead as she felt another finger poked her right cheek. It was bad enough that Mr. Perfect gets to sit next to her close - wait scratch that **really ****_really _**close but then he just have continuously to pester her by poking her cheeks! It's not like she really was closely paying attention to the teacher but come on, for her it's better to ignore him and listen to their teacher's lecture.

"Ne, Luce.. Why don't you face me?" The salmon haired idol pouted, not caring if everyone in the room including his teacher heard him, as he poked the blonde maiden's cheek again. The fan girls fought the urge not to pounce on the mute girl right there. How dare she ignore their Natsu-sama!

_'Oh wow, how awesome is that. He had already a nickname for me. ' _Lucy thought, sarcasm dripping every word as she inwardly roll her eyes.

Lucy continued to ignore him, still hoping that after a few more minutes he'll get tired and be bored of her. She knows that he'll be also the same as those other men. Sooner or later, he will lose hope of catching her attention and get irritated at her for playing hard to get. And she knows that ignoring him is the right choice.

If she let herself open her heart to Natsu, his fan girls would be utterly jealous and they would knock her out for being close to him. She stared again at her teacher, who proceed to his lecture despite being interrupted by the pink haired teen.

Their teacher named, Lewis, knows that there is no way that he could scold his student for suddenly interrupting his class. I mean, how could he? The Dragneel family is funding this school just because their son is here! They give almost 75 percent of the total income of the school every year! And if he does anything that may anger Natsu, he could be fired or even worst the Dragneel family may be after his head!

Lewis gulped, sweat starting to form at his forehead. His imagination is starting to get wild again. He took a huge deep breath before exhaling it and started to write again on the board. He muttered, "I should stop thinking like that.."

_'But that pinky sure is lucky, it almost seems like he can control this elite school. Oh well, he may have the money, power and fame but there's one thing he doesn't have..'_ A light chuckle escaped his lips, _'...brains.'_

The blonde teenager took down some notes before she felt herself being poked again.

_Poke._

Her gripped on her ball pen tightened.

_Poke. Poke._

Two veins had already popped in to her forehead.

_Poke. Poke. Poke. _

She started to ball her fist, _'If he does that one more tim-' _

_Poke. _

_'That's it! I have enough!' _She angrily thought as she bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying it out loud. She sharply turned her head to the right to face him. But then something happened she didn't expect at all.

Her lips crashes with him and everybody in the room had saw it.

Her eyes widened, heat coming through her face, heart pounding hard in her chest.

"Eep!" she squeaked as she pushed the salmon haired teen away. Because Lucy hadn't been using her voice for a long time, her voice came out real soft enough only for the teen before her to hear.

"You DO have a voice." Natsu said mischievously in low tone as for the others not to hear. He can't afford to spread this news around. He just want this little secret to be between him and this so-called _mute_ girl before him. After all, it's more interesting that way.

The pink haired teen stood up and grabbed his bag, just in time for the bell to ring signaling break. An arrogant smirk made its way to his lips as he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell the others." before going out of the room.

Lucy may feel relieved hearing that, but could she trust him? Could she be assured that he'll be true to his words? He may not tell it to others but there's the possibility that he'll use that to black mail her! A depressed aura suddenly loomed over her figure. _'I knew it. That guy is trouble.'_

She lazily grabbed her black backpack then went out of the room. Ignoring the stares and glares sent her way. She can't do a thing about that now. It's official, she's now the target of everyone. Soon, the news will spread like wildfire about them _kissing_. If the bullying will not start later then maybe tomorrow. There's really no way of avoiding it.

_'I really do have bad luck.' _She sighed and let her fingers glide within her hair. _'But, why is it that I seemed so calm about it now?'_

With her index finger, she put it in her lips. She could still feel it up to now. The warm feeling that she suddenly feel in her chest when his lips brushed in to hers. Of course, it's not her first time to share a kiss with anyone but considering the moment, it just came out too suddenly that she just had to react that way.

But honestly, she find the peck nice.

_'But that doesn't mean he have the right to do it again,' _She thought as she cracks her knuckles and an annoyed look went to her beautiful face.

* * *

Author's note: Hey ya guys! I suddenly became inspired and I was able to write this fast! It just took me one hour! Congratulations to me! Anyways, I fear about the upcoming chapters, I don't think I would be able to update as fast as this one. *sigh* By the way, what can you say about this? For me, I felt that I seemed to be rushing and honestly it's bad. It's horribly written. So I think, I would re-write this chapter again in the future if I have time. I really want to know what you think! Plus this is short and I really think it's fast-paced. I dunno why. Sorry for the OOC-ness!

Anyways, thank you for reading!

P.S. Gray or Rogue? I'll not tell you the reason why I'm asking you to choose between those two but please answer. You'll know soon enough. *evil smirk*


	6. Chapter 6

**Voice of an Angel**

Lucy opened her black backpack and grabbed her black headphones. She's not emo or anything but she's really a fan of black and pink. But since she have a facade to keep up, she really avoids using bright colors especially pink since that'll make her too girly.

The blonde maiden plugged her headphones to her iPhone and began to scroll down the list of songs. She inhaled deeply before she pressed the start button of the song she selected. As she hear the music starts, a small smile graced her lips and soon she began to sing the lyrics that deeply reflect on what she's experiencing now.

* * *

The handsome salmon haired teen continue to walk towards the isle with the usual goofy grin on his face. Every step he took girls would send flirtatious smile at him and he too would send back his own sexy smirk. He continued to make his way towards his usual place in the cafeteria. He squinted his eyes as he recognize a certain familiar orange head.

_Once upon time  
__A few mistakes ago  
__I was in your sights  
__You got me alone  
__You found me  
__You found me  
__You found me_

"Loke!" Natsu yelled as he waved his hands up in the air to get the attention of his friend. The said person turned around and pushed the girls that flocked around him and went towards the pink haired teen. "How's your vacation in Spain, buddy?" questioned the orange haired teen with a smile on his face as he bro fist Natsu.

"It went well. I didn't know there were a lot of hot girls there." The pink haired smirked as he nodded a couple of times with his eyes close as if remembering something good from his memories in Spain. He opened one eye, and stared at Loke, smirk still present in his face. "Won't you want to go there with me sometime? You know, flirting?"

_I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

Loke sent his own alluring smirked but said nothing. They kept doing this for ten seconds, just staring at each other until they burst out laughing.

They said in unison, "Nah. I'm good here." They looked at each other again surprised that they managed to say it simultaneously.

"Have you already found your type?" both of them asked again at the same time.

"Yup." answered Natsu, evil smirk on his face, as he remembered a certain supposed _mute _blondie.

"Yeah." said Loke dreamily, hearts on his eyes as he recall an angelic maiden he bumped in to before.

_And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

After a few moments, they snapped from their trance like state and both of them asked together, "Who?" This time both of them are starting to get annoyed since both of them keep on saying things all at the same time.

"You first," encourage Natsu, but Loke declined as he moved his head from side to side. "No, you first."

___Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh_

The pink haired sighed, thinking that it's not fair if he was the one who says it first since Loke might not admit who the girl is. "Why don't we say it at the same time?" Loke pushed his sunglasses at the bridge of his nose and nodded, "Fine. On the count of three, okay?"

"...1"

"2..."

"...3"

"Lucy,"

"Luce."

* * *

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
__So shame on me now  
__Flew me to places i'd never been  
__Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

After singing the song, a smile went to the pink lips of the blonde maiden. Lucy had always felt refreshed after singing her hearts out. It always feels good to express her thoughts and feelings in to a song. She removed the headphones in her ears and slung her backpack to her shoulders before going out.

As she peacefully went to her classroom she didn't notice a certain black haired teen trailing his eyes on her. He was also on the roof with her but it seems that Lucy was so busy singing that she didn't noticed him. Not that it matters to him anyways.

It was better for him not to be noticed by Lucy so that he can keep Lucy's secret only to him anyways. He doesn't want to let the others know that the so called mute girl has an angelic and beautiful voice. He wants to keep it to himself so that at least Lucy and him have something both of them know only.

"She really has a beautiful voice." A black haired teen mumbled under his breath before standing up, grabbing his bag and proceeding in going to his classroom.

* * *

Author's note: Song: I Knew You were Trouble by Taylor Swift. Don't be mistaken! Natsu will also be able to hear Lucy's voice but not now. Sometime in the future. *smiles* I'm so sorry if it's too short. I ran out of ideas. But I promise to make the next chapters more interesting!

Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
